The present invention relates to novel muteins derived from a bilin-binding protein (BBP) that binds a given target, for example a macromolecular target, with detectable affinity. In particular, the invention relates to a mutein of the bilin-binding protein of Pieris brassicae. The invention also refers to a corresponding nucleic acid molecule encoding such a mutein and to a method for its generation. The invention further refers to a method for producing such a mutein. Finally, the invention is directed to a pharmaceutical composition comprising such a lipocalin mutein as well as to various use of the mutein.